dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DCnU
Post-Flashpoint DC Universe This has been an extremely controversial issue on the site recently, so I'm centralizing discussion about it here. Since the end of Flashpoint and the beginning of the DCnU, a lot of people have been arguing about how we should best handle the new versions of the characters, and the site administrators have talked about it a lot. DC has explicitly stated that this is not a reboot, and we are going to continue using the same character pages that we have been doing. We will not use a new naming convention, or create new pages for the characters Post-Flashpoint. Instead, we will be addressing the changes on character pages using the in-universe information given. This has been discussed at length by the administrators, and it is not up for debate, but we are here to answer any questions that people might have regarding the transition. Much of this discussion has gone on in the . There are severals reasons why we are handling it this way, and I'm going to try and explain them as eloquently as possible. * The stories are continued. Even though some characters are rebooting their histories, the DC Universe as a whole is continuing from where it left off. There are many old stories still in continuity, and comics from this month are mentioning stories as late in history as Brightest Day. It would make no sense to have pages for characters that are part of a massive wealth of history, and not have the pages connect to any of that history. * We have always made an effort to cover comics from a historical perspective. It's important to remember that people also read comics that came out earlier than this month, and so our pages should reflect the wealth of these characters' histories instead of just whatever's happening this week. The goal of this site is to have depth of information that appeals to old readers, and accessibility that appeals to new readers. That also means not making things confusing for people who pick up a comic book from prior to 2011. * Some editors have been concerned that the retcons will be too confusing for new readers, and nobody will be able to understand our character pages because of these changes. It is very easy to have both if you explain it well enough, and it is possible to do this concisely and articulately. Take a look at Batman (Bruce Wayne)#Flashpoint for a good example of how this is used for present-day stories, where we are using the template to distinguish the different eras in his history. Superman (Clark Kent)#Origins is a good example of how we are reflecting the current changes to talk about characters' origin stories. We're hoping this transition can go as smoothly as possible, but we understand that some sections are going to require more work than others and there might be many more debates that spring up in the future. Users are encouraged to bring any disputes that they might have to the chatroom, as there are usually administrators there in the evening willing to help out with problems. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, as I said I dislike use of the term 'DCnU'. I think referring to it as 'the New 52' or just simply 'the Post-Flashpoint DCU/New Earth' would be a superior nomenclature for it. --HED - HalfElfDragon 02:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::"We will not use a new naming convention, or create new pages for the characters Post-Flashpoint" -- Yes, I understand that this is not up for debate. And yes, I know that I'm pretty new to this Wikia, without a lot of updates under my proverbial belt. But I do feel the need to step up and say that I think that this is the wrong direction to go in. ::If the New-52 is to be the direction of the DC Universe from here on out (and no, I don't care for the "DCnU" nomenclature either), it functions in effect as a new timeline. The same universe as the traditional DCU certainly, but a new timeline just the same. It DOES and WILL CONTINUE to diverge from the traditional DCU. And as time goes on and the new origins of characters are revealed, it will increasingly conflict with the established histories already written on character pages and become unwieldy to try to organize. ::But fear not, I'll not be going off on my own crusade nor rewriting contrary to admin dictates. I just wanted to put it out there that I think this is a bad idea and why I think so. DigiFluid 15:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Naming Where does the name DCnU come from? Why not just call it the post-Flashpoint universe? DCSarge 07:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is a fan-created term. One I'm not a fan of. I say Post-Flashpoint or New-52, myself.--HED - HalfElfDragon 04:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely hate the term 'DCnU'. It sounds like a desperate attempt to seem up to date while actually just sounding ludicrous (those who remember the writing style of the sixties Teen Titans series will understand what I mean). Tony ingram 13:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC)